


(Cover) Logan Echolls Must Die by xoxJayxox

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Girls love him. Guys worship him. But what happens when they find out the truth. Based on John Tucker Must Die.





	(Cover) Logan Echolls Must Die by xoxJayxox

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Logan Echolls Must Die](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/407085) by xoxJayxox. 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/43150094655/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

Sources:

    


End file.
